Dreaming
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Oneshot. Videl and Gohan celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. But, in the best of times, things aren't always what they seem.


**This Story is brought to you by Alex Graham**

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own Dragonball Z**

So cold outside, the covers keep her warm

So dark inside, her dreams keep her torn

To dream is to live a false reality

To wake is to live a nightmare of disparity

Dreaming

Life was never a boring thing for Videl; she had made sure of that herself. Her body was covered with scars that she was more than proud of as each one had a story to tell. She smiled as her fiancé rubs his hand up the small of her back and tangles his fingers in her hair. She knew where this was going, again. Ever since she had first slept with Gohan, neither of them could get enough. Even now, with her carrying a child, the sex hadn't died down one bit.

"Gohan, I'm still sore from last night," she said playfully.

Gohan sat up slightly and put one arm over Videl and smiled. The early morning light was just shining in through a small gap in their bedroom window and it did nothing to hide the beautiful masculinity that Gohan possessed. Videl was never tired of seeing him in all of his glory. He was just above average in size and his body was never flawed. He was perfect for her. Gohan wasn't stupid and he knew this and used this knowledge every chance he got on Videl. He leaned down and hovered just above Videl's ear.

"You know what today is, right?" he whispered seductively.

Videl squinted while she thinks. "Mmm" she moaned out. "Nope."

Gohan laughed in her ear and the brush of air tickled her face. "Shouldn't this be reversed?"

Videl finally blinked her eyes open and looked up at her future husband. "Shouldn't what be reversed?"

Reaching over Videl, Gohan grabbed his phone and pressed a button. As the screen lights up he turned it to face Videl and smiles. It takes a few seconds for Videl's eyes to adjust to the bright screen, but as soon as she saw the date, she flushed.

"February fourteenth…" she trailed off as she sunk back into the bed.

Gohan tossed his phone onto the floor and crossed his arms over his chest . "You don't look very happy."

Videl frowned as she glared at him, something he never got tired of. "I told you before we even started going out that I never wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day."

"And before we were dating, we were also enemies," he pointed out sarcastically.

Videl growled under her breath. "Who says we aren't still enemies, huh?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you want to be my enemy again, do ya?" his voice dropping into low a growl.

"Maybe I do." Videl lowered her chin and winked.

This was when things always got interesting between them. Gohan moved so fast that she could never hope to keep up, and now with the two of them being involved, she couldn't tease him quite the same way. In an instant, Gohan had Videl pinned to the wall with his lips an inch from hers.

"Remember the last time I held you like this?" he growled.

Videl kept her eyelids low and her eyes focused on Gohan's slightly parted lips. "Uh huh."

Gohan brushed his lips against hers. "And how did this end?"

With a quick grin Videl brought her eyes to his. "I kissed you and then slammed my knee into your balls while you were stunned."

Gohan backed his face away slightly as the memory played through his head over and over again. "That was by far the worst kiss you've ever given me by the way."

Videl stifled a laugh and blew some loose hair from her face. "I thought it was hilarious. You couldn't stop coughing and my leg hurt for a week after that."

"We had the sweetest relationship…" Gohan said sarcastically.

Before Videl could respond, Gohan brought his mouth to hers and released her hands. Videl instantly moved her one of her legs up and wrapped it around Gohan's waist, dragging her nails up his back while leaving red marks in their wake. As Gohan moaned into her mouth, he reached up and grabbed a fist full of Videl's long black hair and yanks back on it.

"Oh shit," Videl moaned as her head snapped back. She reached down and grabbed Gohan's ass as he began to lick and suck at her neck.

This was usually how their days started and ended, but it was clear today that Gohan had something special in mind. He broke away from the kiss by force of will and backed off. Videl, biting her lower lip, tried in vain to hold him there with her one leg still wrapped around his waist. In the end, Gohan reluctantly managed to keep himself away long enough to form complete thoughts again.

"Wait here, okay? I'm going to be right back." He told her while rubbing the back of his neck. It used to be something he did only when nervous, but now he would do it when he was trying to relax more than anything. Videl loved that little quirk though.

Finally catching her breath and ignoring the wetness between her legs, Videl slid down the wall and sat on the floor with her legs open. She knew what she wanted right now and she was going to make sure Gohan would give it to her sooner rather than later. "You better hurry back, I'm ready to play the 'who will scream first' game again."

Gohan shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I won't be long and for the record, you've lost every time Videl."

As Gohan left the room, Videl leaned her head against the wall behind her. She smiled as she mused about how lucky she was right now. Gohan was going to be an amazing husband and an even better father. She was going to be a wife and a mother, two things she never dreamed would happen. To top everything off, Gohan was the strongest person known and she could still make him do almost anything she wanted him to do.

"Miss me?"

Videl nearly jumped out her skin as Gohan suddenly appeared next to her. She let out a shriek as she fell to a side. "Dammit Gohan! That isn't fair how you can move so damn fast!"

Gohan smiled and chuckled teasingly. "I never hear you complain when I move that fast between your legs."

Videl rolled her eyes as she sat back up again. "Fuck off," she hissed.

"Maybe later. But first, close your eyes."

Videl looked Gohan up and down with her eyes. "No."

"Close them or I will call my dad and tell him you wanted to cook dinner for him," he threatened.

If Videl's eyes closed any faster, they would have fallen from her face. Cooking dinner for Goku was a job even she didn't have the energy for. How Chichi did it was as amazing as a teenage boy defeating a super-powered biological android.

Videl heard the faint sound of clothing ruffling, and then she felt Gohan grab her arm and pull it out so that her palm was facing up. As something soft dropped into her hand, she pinched it between her fingers discovered some sort of bag. She could feel it moving against something hard as she felt the object in her hand. She scrunched her face in confusion as to what the object might be.

"Okay, you can open them Videl," Gohan said softly.

Cracking her eyes open, Videl noticed a purple silk sack resting in her hand. Perplexed, she turned her confused eyes to Gohan. "Just open it already. I'm almost positive you'll like this."

"Gohan, you know I'm not a big jewelry fan," she spoke, feeling slightly disappointed.

Gohan smirked. "I'm well aware of that, but you might make an exception for this."

Videl narrowed her eyes, but gave in and accepted the gift. If it was a gift from Gohan it could've been a lump of coal and she wouldn't have mind. Reaching into the purple bag, she found the object and gripped it with her fingers. As she slid it out, her heart stopped and her eyes widened. "Holy sh-! How the! When did!?" she tried to say, but a hundred different things fumbled out of her mouth at once.

Gohan grinned from ear to ear. "I liberated it from a merchant right when we began dating. Do you like it?"

Videl could feel the tears welling in her eyes. It was her mother's long lost necklace, the only piece of jewelry Videl ever really wanted. She could hardly believe it was resting in the palm of her hand. "How the hell did you find this Gohan?"

"I called in a favor to a friend of mine upstairs," he said with a shrug.

Videl smiled while still holding back tears. She knew she probably looked ridiculous like that, but she couldn't care less what she looked like at the moment. "You stole for me?"

Gohan chuckles nervously. "I like the term liberated."

"I rubbed off on you more than I thought," Videl replied with her same stupid yet adorable smile.

Gohan smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess you did. Happy Valentine's Day my love."

Videl leapt into Gohan's chest and kissed him anywhere she could. "Thank you so much. I love you Gohan."

A sudden cold blast of air blew over Videl as soon as she said those words. Videl shivered as she opened her eyes and gasped. Gohan was gone. "Gohan?!" she shrieked. "Gohan, this isn't funny! Gohan!?" she continued to yell as she searched around franticly for him.

As soon as she tried to stand up, the ground beneath her began to shake and she fell right back down again. "Gohan! Where are you!?" she screamed one last time.

"Momma, wake up!" a soft voice pierced through the dense cold.

Videl's eyes snapped open and she shot up out of bed. She was sweating despite the frigid cold. Her breathing was labored and her head was fuzzy. She looked around in near shock when reality floods back over her.

The space where Gohan used to sleep was still empty. His warmth was still forever gone, never to return. "It was… a dream…" she whispered under her breath.

Gohan had been dead for over five years now, and still she dreamed of their final day together. The day he gave his life was his final act of love for her. He could not be brought back; that was the conditions he had to accept in order to keep his family safe. He accepted the conditions with that same smile she loved so much. But, he wasn't completely gone.

Videl turned to look towards the other side of her bed, finding her daughter staring at her. Pan was five now and had never met her father, but every time Videl looked into her eyes, she saw that Gohan was very much alive and she would make sure her daughter would always know that her dad was a hero who saved everything in creation.

"It's alright Pan," she said soothingly as she gently brushes the side of her face. "It was just a dream."

Pan looked up at Videl with sad eyes. "You were saying Daddie's name again."

Videl fought back a wince as she felt a sting in her chest. "Yes, I guess I was. Do you want me to tell you again how Daddy saved me when we first met?"

Instantly, Pan's face lit up with excitement. "Yeah!" she cheers. She never got tired of hearing how her dad was the greatest man in history. Not even her grandpa was a bigger hero in her eyes.

Videl smiled as she began the tale. She would be reunited with her love one day. When that happened, she would never let him go again…

The end…

A/N: Quick note here; I suck at one shots and this will be converted into an entire story at a later date. It will be a long time though so, here you go. Feel free to hate me now.


End file.
